


Childhood Friend

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Other, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You used to be Thomas' friend, way back in the day.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Kudos: 105





	Childhood Friend

It was just another day for Thomas. He stayed tucked away in the basement, working on a mask, when he heard the sounds of people walking around upstairs. That wasn’t too out of the ordinary, except he knew that one set of the footsteps wasn’t from anyone in his family. Thomas relied heavily on the sounds his family made upstairs to know if there was someone he needed to kill.

He sat back at his work bench, eyeing the ceiling above him. There may have been foreign footsteps, but there was still no sign from anyone that he was needed yet. His family had a habit of playing with their food, quite literally. Thomas would wait until the signal to kill arouse, but it never came. 

Thomas hesitantly stood, tilting his ear up to get a better listen in on what was going on upstairs. The foreign footsteps hadn’t left, and there were no sounds of a struggle. And he had been waiting a long time. 

Picking up his chainsaw, he started hesitantly walking up the stairs as silently as he could. Nervousness started to peck away at his brain. What if it was a cop? Was that why no one had called for him yet? 

He’d have to be careful, in case there was someone out there that couldn’t just vanish like all the drifters he had killed over the years. Just the sight of Thomas could cause something his family couldn’t get out of, especially with his mask made of human skin. 

He was almost to the door when it slid open, his mama standing on the top step.

“Tommy!” She hissed, ducking her head into the darkness of the stairs. 

Thomas blinked, taking a step back.

“Get that face off your face and come into the living room.” Luda Mae scolded. “You’ll never guess who’s here!”

Thomas backed away, frowning in confusion. Luda Mae wagged her finger at him before stepping back into the hall, leaving a confused Thomas on the stairs.

Even though he was still confused, Thomas clumped back down the stairs, setting up his chainsaw and taking off the skin mask, wrapping his old half-mask around his mouth. He walked back up the stairs, walking back out. 

His back stiffened as he walked towards the living room, having no idea what would be waiting for him there. 

Thomas stepped into the living room, eyes widening when he saw his entire family surrounding you, stupid grins on all their faces. 

You were all grown up now, you looked a little different, but Thomas would know you anywhere. You had been the only friend he had ever had, but you had moved away before the end of elementary school.

Your eyes widened when you saw him, your mouth slowly breaking out into a smile.

“Thomas!” You cried, leaping from the couch and running up to Thomas, barreling into his arms as if you two were still on the playground.

Thomas could barely move as you slammed into his chest, your arms wrapping around his waist, happy laugher bubbling out of you. He could just stare down at you, not quite believing that it was really you.

You looked up at him, grinning. “You got so big! What, are you too good to hug me back?”

He shook his head quickly, wrapping his arms around you too. 

“I’m so happy I managed to find you guys! I thought everyone moved away!” You nuzzled your face in his chest. “I was going to ask you guys if I could stay overnight before I head back out tomorrow.”

Overnight? You could stay here for the rest of your life as far as Thomas was concerned.


End file.
